A pair of glasses is a common vision correction tool. In general, lenses are embedded into a glasses frame of the glasses and provided for a wearer to wear in front of the wearer's eyes to improve vision, protect eyes, or serve as a decoration. The glasses frame generally includes a pair of glasses legs extended backwardly, such that when a wearer wants to wear the glasses, each glasses leg is set respectively on each ear on both sides of the wearer' cheek, so that the lenses are mounted in front of the wearer's eyes. If the user does not wear the glasses, the glasses legs on the wearer's ears are removed, and then each glasses leg is folded in order to store the glasses.
With reference to FIG. 1 for a schematic view of a pair of conventional framed glasses, the pair of conventional framed glasses comprises a frame 11 and two glasses legs 12, and the frame 11 includes two embedding holes 13 for embedding two corresponding lenses, and each glasses leg 12 is installed at upper edges on left and right sides of the frame 11 respectively. With reference to FIG. 2 for a schematic view of folding glasses legs of a pair of conventional framed glasses, if a user does not wear the glasses, each glasses leg 12 can be folded by a rotating method to the front of the glasses frame 11 in order to store the glasses, wherein the glasses leg 12 is turned in a rotating direction as indicated by the arrow A in the figure. With reference to FIG. 3 for a schematic view of folding a glasses leg of a pair of conventional frameless glasses, each glasses leg 14 of the frameless glasses is disposed on upper edges on left or right side of each lens 15 respectively. Similarly, the glasses leg 14 is folded in a rotating direction as indicated by the arrow B in the figure, so that each glasses leg 14 can be folded to the front of the lens 15 by the rotating method to facilitate the storage of the frameless glasses.
However, after the glasses leg disposed at upper edges on left or right sides of the frame or lens is folded forward, only the glasses frame or lens is provided for supporting the glasses on a disposing surface, so that the glasses may lose balance and topple over due to a slight external force such as a user touches the glasses frame or lens by accident. In other words, the supporting force of the glasses supporting force is insufficient and the glasses cannot be set on the disposing surface securely. When the glasses topple over, it may wear or damage the lens easily.
In addition, the conventional glasses are limited by the size of the wearer's head. For example, a user with a larger head requires a wider glasses frame, and a wearer with a small head requires a narrower glasses frame. Further, the conventional inwardly leg bent and folded glasses occupies a larger volume when it is stored, so that the disposing space cannot be saved when several glasses are stacked with one another. Obviously, the aforementioned conventional glasses require improvements.